The invention relates to an arrangement for main distribution frames for a telecommunication system, for example for a small telephone extension system. A plurality of electrical terminals are arranged in pairs, the terminals being, for example, soldering tabs, clamping connectors, terminal screws, etc. Each pair of terminals is equipped with corresponding plug contacts and the conductors in a pair are electrically connectable by means of a coupler plug.
Disconnecting distribution frames serve for the physical connection of distributed lines, such as, for example, subscriber lines, junction lines, etc., to a telecommunication system. For this purpose, the disconnecting distribution frames are equipped with soldering tabs, clamping connectors, terminal screws, etc. The wires of the distributed lines and the wires of lines leading to the telecommunication system are connected to the disconnecting distribution frame. For connecting the external and the internal wiring, one or more terminals, connected electrically to one another, are provided in each case. This connection can be either an unbreakable connection or a breakable connection. At the same time, disconnecting distribution frames make it possible to disconnect these connections for operational and test purposes. This can be carried out, for example, by means of a coupler plug connecting the two terminals.
German Patent Specification No. 1,027,243 describes a disconnecting and switching soldering tab-board with shielded contact sets, in which each pair of terminals can be connected electrically by means of a coupler plug. To disconnect the line, it is merely necessary to pull the coupler plug. For test purposes a plug identical to the coupler plug can be attached, but this must not have an internal connection, so that test operations can be carried out in both directions from the disconnection point.